Tulip Gregorovich
by Ahren nightshade
Summary: In a new Alex Rider world where he has left MI6, can Mrs Jones maintain a relationship with her husband and adoptive son? Can it really work? And is her marriage all it seems...?
1. Together At Last

**Hello everyone! We thought this would make a good conspiracy theory. we are aware others may have done this but we're kinda short on ideas at the moment, and we want to be putting out at least one fanfic every month. Enjoy this one and make sure to review our stories. We are always open to comments on how to make the content better. _CC HELL and MM DEATH._**

Tulip Jones was being escorted to the private black BMW that drove her every day to and from the Royal & General Bank on Liverpool Street. It was a dark day, the sky overcast and grey, small droplets of rainwater pattering against the hard ground. Tulip entered the car, closing the door to the busy outside London world and sighed with relief. The backseats of her ride home were warm from the heating, soothing her coldness. Today had been typically long. Meetings, checking files, the usual MI6 business. But now she could go back to her humble abode and relax. Get changed, watch T.V. with her husband, have dinner, have a shower and go to bed.

She arrived at her apartment quicker than she thought, and rushed inside to avoid the now heavy rainfall. She unzipped her jacket and hung it up before she darted up the stairs. She pushed open the door just as her phone buzzed to alert her of the text that was most likely a daft text message from her husband. She grinned as she stepped into the living room. There he was, casually slumped in his favourite seat on the sofa, her husband. She smirked at him when he saw her and he gave a small smile himself. Maybe it was just her but his smile was more reclusive than that usual.

"Hello my dear Tulip. How have you been today?" He spoke with his slight foreign accent.

"Oh, you know, the usual MI6 business..." She tailed off, unsure of what else to say. She wasn't the best at this whole relationship thing.

"Is that meant to be a joke?" Her husband replied, sounding slightly scornful.

"No, I... I mean...not in that way...but..."

He smirked and jokingly shook his head. "I know what you meant!" He said, laughing slightly.

"Oh..." Mrs Jones remarked, and foolishly closed her eyes. In that second her husband was in front of her.

"Good God, your fast." she whispered, he smirked.

She could hear him whisper something in her ear, but couldn't here what it was. She punched him playfully in the chest. He smiled and pulled her closer, his hands on her hips. Tulip smiled, eyes still shut. She leaned forward and kissed him. She would have liked to stay that way for all of time but eventually she had to breathe. He broke away leaned forwarded and whispered softly in his lover's ear.

"тюльпан." (Tulip)

"Yes?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"я люблю тебя." (I love you)

Tulip blushed deeply. She smiled against his lips.

"Ясен." She whispered. The only word of Russian she spoke on a daily basis. His name.

Smiling, he reluctantly broke away. She sighed.

"You know, my dear, I have to get changed. Then we can continue with this little... escapade."

She trailed off and left the room. Only then she let herself buzz with excitement. She checked her mobile. The text was not from her loving husband, but from her young adopted son. It read:

 _Mum_

 _Need 2 study 4 maths test tmro. Looks like an all nighter at Tom's._

 _Love, A_

Tulip smiled. She had all the time in the world with her husband. She smiled a smile that hadn't seemed to leave her face since she arrived home that day.


	2. goodbye (not a chapter)

**hello everyone,**

 **this is I am sorry to say is not a chapter, I will not be updating for a while if ever again.**

 **I can't take the pressure or the judgment I am at the business end of in my everyday life. any of you I know in real life, ( you know who you are) have probably seen (and ignored) the signs of my discomfort around questions and criticism about my writing now many of you will think that this is fine, criticism is good for you! I hear you cry, questions show a genuine interest in your hobbies! your just being a sensitive. well that's not it.**

 **its not helpful, constructive criticism nor a genuine interest, it is belittling and it is hostile at worst, it is an effort to get to me and to alienate. I know some of it is cringe and some of it is bad, but you don't have to read it! it is my journey through creative writing albeit full of cringe and awful moments , none of you will let me explain myself and as someone who is used to this kind of treatment I could weather the storm and wait for it to die down, but I am not going to spend weeks or even months am abject misery. so this is it.**

 **time for my writing to go to the big archive of unseen/cringe writing in the sky.**

 **goodbye CC HELL for the last time.**

 **PS I might just change me user name or crate a new account, but that is as likely as Shakespeare siting in my living room eating my homemade Victoria sponge and drinking tea.**


End file.
